


A Pocky Game

by Dani_Chameleon



Series: Newsies Works [4]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I don't know what else to tag it's super short, It'll take you like five seconds to read it's fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, The Pocky Game, night sky, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_Chameleon/pseuds/Dani_Chameleon
Summary: Sarah brings a box of pocky while everyone is hanging out and it spirals from there.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702264
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	A Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's short I just wanted to post something today and this has been sitting in my word docs for a while.
> 
> Tbh I thought it was pretty cute tho.

A Pocky Game

POV- Racetrack Higgins

I sat in a circle at the party, half buzzed as I watched Sarah from the other side pull out a box of strawberry pocky. 

“Who’s down for the pocky game??” She shouted. Everyone turned to her. Everyone being Jack, Davey, Katherine, Blink, and Mush. 

“What’s that?” Davey asked after a second,

“Oh Davey- so innocent.” Jack mumbled, “You gotta eat pocky like… Lady and the Tramp style, yknow?” David blushed slightly,

“B-but- you’ll kiss-”

“That is the point, my sweet brother,” Sarah teased. She threw the pocky onto the blanket we were all sitting on. I looked up at the sky. We were sitting on a trampoline at Blink’s house, there was supposed to be shooting stars. “Who’s playing?” Jack and Mush raised their hands, and they were each thrown pocky. Mush tried glancing at Blink, trying to catch his eye. I took a swig of my beer. 

“Blink,” He turned to me, “Play the damn game with your boyfriend.” He blushed hard,

“We-we aren’t dating-”

“I-” Mush started,

“Just play the game with ‘im.” I said. 

“Then you play with Spot.” Blink said. I turned to Spot, whose nose was crinkled slightly. I didn’t think I could be attracted to a nose scrunch but God he’s beautiful. I grabbed the box, pulling out a stick. I put it in my mouth, bouncing it up and down between my teeth in his direction. He rolled his eyes. 

“Do it with Dav-” He turned to David, but he was inches away from Jack. Kath was doing the same with Sarah. He turned back to me, letting out a shaky breath. He finished his drink, tossing the can to the side as he moved closer to me. He put the frosting coated side in his mouth, flicking his eyes between the pocky and my gaze. He whispered,

“3...2...1…” He started inching forwards while I did the same. I tilted my head to the side, my heart hammering in my chest. I could see Blink and Mush out of the corner of my eye, kissing eachother briefly. I let out a small noise, terrified. I broke off the pocky when I could feel his breath against my lips. He pulled back, frowning slightly. N-no- I imagined that. 

“I lost…” He mumbled,

“Huh? I broke it off..?” He grabbed another stick, putting it inbetween my teeth. I blushed hard as he bit the other side. I could feel eyes on us as he inched forward again without warning. I met his gaze, my heart racing. He was at least four inches away when he broke it off with his fingers, breaking it from both our ends. He tossed the candy off to the side, his other hand rushing to my cheek. His lips crashed into mine, his mouth working against mine. I felt myself freeze, my eyes fluttering shut. My hands moved up to his hair, scrunching it inbetween my fingers. I kissed him back. I heard a cheer from across the trampoline as I kissed him, his hand finding my waist. He pulled away, pecking my lips another two times. I opened my eyes slowly, meeting his beautiful blue ones. 

“I won,” He smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading- I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments absolutely make my day!
> 
> (I normally post things a bit longer if you wanna check out my other stuff~!)


End file.
